inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamezaki Kappa
(Goalkeeper) |element = Wind |seiyuu = Kozakura Etsuko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 100 Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Episode 016 (Orion)}} Kamezaki Kappa ( ) is a goalkeeper and the character of the day of the Inazuma Eleven series. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *"Blub, blub! He loves cucumbers and plays soccer splashing!"'' Appearance He looks somewhat like a kappa: blue hair, big black eyes, a yellow beak, a green thing on his head, eyebrows made of cucumber, and a blue shell. His casual clothes are a blue shirt with yellow stripes, red soccer socks, and blue soccer boots. Personality Kamezaki is a mysterious and elusive kappa, always hiding in the forest. Even though he does not speak often, he is completely harmless and even a little competitive in a soccer match. He is also a fan of Hiroto and blushed when Hiroto gave him an autograph. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven'' He first appeared at the 100th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Inazuma Eleven GO The Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He was seen hiding under the giant leaves where Shindou, Kirino, and Kurumada trained. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' In episode 16, he helped Asuto and Hikaru go to the waterfall in Mount Fuji Forest, and he also directed them to the exit. At the end of the episode he was seen behind the bushes watching Inazuma Japan leave Mount Fuji. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! You must first meet him in the Inazuma Japan area, he will leave. He will then appear in the Italy area, talk to him and he will again leave. He will then be at the River Bank in Tokyo at the same location as Nice Dolphin. Talk to him there and he will join you. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Kappa, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kogure Yuuya *'Manual': Flying Fish *'Manual': Kattobi Defense *'Manual': Sargasso After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kappa, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Main Album (おもいでのアルバム, randomly dropped from Friendships (フレンドシップス) at Raimon's schoolyard past) *'Photo': Cartoon Shelf (漫画の棚の写真, taken at Raimon's second building 1F) *'Player': Kappaa After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 450 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kappa, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Topic': Beautiful Beach (きれいなビーチの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's shopping district's alley) *'Topic': Terrible Ghost (おそろしい幽霊の話題, obtained on the second floor of the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Topic': New Cartoon Series (新連載のマンガの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) *'Topic': Diving (ダイビングの話題, obtained in Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Extra Stars) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Extra Stars only CS) Mixi Max * (Extra Stars only) ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Extra Stars' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Extra Stars' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Extra Stars' Trivia *His design was the winner of an official contest of fan-submitted designs for Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!. *In Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone if you miximax him with Tamano Gorou, you get a result similar to the second Kappa that appeared in the anime's 100th episode. Category:GO characters Category:Scout characters Category:Orion characters